Our Life
by Xo ADDICTED OX
Summary: A Cinderella Story... Is it a fairy tale anymore? R
1. Goodbye

_**-Chapter One-**_

"I am so happy we are leaving. We can finally have a life together with out remembering are past and what we have been through." Said Sam. "Yea I know what you mean. Did you pack everything? The moving truck is going to be here in one hour." Said Austin. Sam looked at him with a playful smile on her face. "You're asking me if I have packed everything. Remember I am the person that has everything together. The real question is do you have everything packed" She smiled at he and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "I love you," he said. "I love you to". Austin went back to his house and made sure he packed everything.

Sam went to the dinner to make sure she didn't forget anything there over the years. She ran in to Rhonda. "I can't believe your leaving. I am going to miss you so much." " I am going to miss you so much to. But you promise to send E-mails every week telling me everything right?" Sam asked with tears coming down her face. "We said are good-byes yesterday with everyone else and there was a lot of tears there. Don't let me see another tear come down your face I would not be able to take it. Sam gave a little giggle to lighten up the mood. "I can't help it you are like my best friend / mom." "Since I am like your mom then listen to me. If you ever need anything, call me. I will be there as fast as I can and I will help you as quick as I can." They hugged and Sam couldn't help but have a tear. "Thank you so much. I have to go know. Bye. I am going to miss you to death" "Bye...Don't forget I love you." " I love you to"

Sam got in her car and looked in the mirror to wipe away the tears so Austin doesn't see. As she pulled up she saw Austin waiting on the stoop. "Hey baby you ok?" "Yea I am fine why?" "You have been crying" "how do you know? "I know you. Are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine I just had to say good by to Rhonda again." Austin put his arms around her holding her. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm here. I know you are going to miss them from the diner. But don't be afraid to show me that." She turned around and put her head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to let her self-cry. She was fighting it so bad. But then she gave in. Austin held her closer.

The moving men arrived. They moved everything in the truck with-in 30min. Then it was Austin and Sam on the drive to Princeton, New Jersey. They switched back and forth driving. " Sam honey, Let me drive you look like your a little bit sleepy." "I think we should stop at a hotel or something. Your tired to" "Yea true." They stopped at the Holiday Inn. "Wow it was only $25 for one night and two people. Not that bad" Sam changed into her pj's. Austin just slept in his boxers. "Are you cold?" asked Austin. "Yea just a little." They put two blankets on top of them and cuddled together for a little while. "Austin?" "Yea" "I love you" "I love you to baby. Now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Sam fell asleep in his arms.

Sam woke up still in Austin's arms. But he was still asleep. "Austin, baby wake up." She kissed him lightly. With surprise he kissed back, but much deeper. "I thought you were asleep" "I was... but I was waiting for you to wake up." "Why didn't you wake me up?" " You looked like a innocent angel. I couldn't break that." "Don't I always look like that?" Sam smiled. "No you look so much better than that you look like a beautiful angel with a slanted halo." Sam loved it when he teased her. "Evil" "Yea I know I am but I still love you" She pulled him closer to her with for a long deep kiss.

"I think we should start driving again." Sam said. "Yea… I drive first." "Fine... but I get to choose the music." Sam put on there song. "Daughters" By: john Mayer. Austin pulled over to the side of the road. "Will you dance with me?" He bowed and put out his hand like the first time he asked her to dance with him. But this time he knows who it is and he is determined to get the kiss at the end. When the song was over he leaned her over and kissed her. "Just like it was suppose to be before my cell phone rang". Austin started to laugh. They reached the sign "Welcome to New Jersey". "Our new life starts right now" Said Sam.


	2. Start of a new life together

_**-Chapter two-**_

They got out of the car and walked into the office. "Hello, How may I help you?" "Hi, My name is Austin and this is Sam. We recently bought a apartment here." "Oh yes, would you like me to show you how to get there and help you with your things" The man said. " Yes thank you" Austin said. As they were walking up the stairs they reached the third floor. They were apartment number 77. "Oh Austin I love it" Sam said dropping her stuff to the floor hugging him. "I knew you would love it. Thank you so much sir." "My name is Adam. I work in the office if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask"."OK thank you Adam" Said Sam.

Right after Adam closed the door Sam ran over to Austin and jumped on him kissing him. "I love it so much." "Good baby girl, that makes me happy" "You know what I just figured out. We have no electricity because we didn't turn it on" said Sam. "Yea and we don't get are furniture until tomorrow night" Said Austin. They both looked at each other. " Well what are we suppose to do?" Sam asked. " I guess hang out here"

Sam got all of the blankets she brought to make a bed. She then got the pillows and put it on the 'so called bed'. "That is a smart idea. I am going to go to the deli and get some food and a cooler to keep drinks cold and stuff. " Austin said. " Ok hurray back soon," Said Sam. She gave him a good-bye kiss. She looked around the house she noticed another bedroom. She thought… What are we going to do with this room? This place is huge how are we going to afford it? She then walked into the kitchen. Wow this is the kitchen I always wanted. It is huge and has a island in the middle. Austin and Sam's bedroom was the main bedroom so it had a bathroom in it. It also had to huge walk- in closets. Sam felt a little tired so she laid down.

"Hey I'm back," Austin said. No one answered. "Hello Sam...?" He walked around the apartment and found her fast asleep on the 'so called bed'. He laid next to her and put his arm around her holding her kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep. In the morning Sam woke up it said 10:00 AM on her cell phone. She looked over at Austin and he was still asleep. So she laid her head back on his chest and went back to sleep. "Sam baby it's time to get up..." Austin said lightly. Rubbing her back. "What times is it?" "1:00 P.M" "Fine I'm getting up." Sam leans in and kisses her. Sam kisses back turning it into more serious long kisses. After that they got dressed and went out for Lunch. They went to a pizza-parla called Eddies.

Sam and Austin went to the school office and got their classes. They compared classes. "We have no classes together but at least we have classes at the same time." Said Sam. "Yea I guess that is an advantage." "I'll see yea after 1st class ok?" Austin said. They kissed. "O.K. bye" When Sam got into class she sat next to a girl who had long brown hair and green eyes. "Hey I'm Karissa, What's your name?" She asked. "Sam." "How about you say me and you hang out after class" " I am suppose to be meeting my boyfriend at are apartment." " Where is your apartment?" "On Maple Street" "Seriously so is mine. What is the name of the building?" "Violets inn" Said Sam. "Really cool that is where I live. What level?" "3rd" Said Sam. "oh I am on the 4th level." "Class has begun ladies in the back stop talking." Said Professor N. "I'll talk to you after class..." "Ok." Have an hour and a half of class it was finally over. "Man Professor N. talks way to much." Said Karissa.


	3. Night out

_**-Chapter Three-**_

"Hey do you want to come to my apartment and meet my boyfriend?" Asked Sam. "Yea sure." They walked to the apartment. As they were walking there they started to talk about their past. Sam told her everything from her dad dieing to her steps. Then they got to their relationships. "Your engaged to Michael?" "Yup, he asked me about a year or two ago." "You love him?" "With all of my heart"

"Hey Honey… who's this?" "Oh this is Karissa. She lives a level above us and she is in my first class." "Sam tells me a lot about you." "Oh really hopefully all good things." "Of coarse dear…" "You should be my fiancé." "Hey it's Friday night why don't we go out and get to know each other a little better."

Karissa called Michael from her cell and told him to meet her at apartment number 77. '_Ding Dong_' "I got it" said Austin. "Hey you must be Michael" "Yea, you must be Austin" "yup, Come in. Sorry it is kind of empty we just moved in," "Hey Honey" Karissa said with a light kiss on Michael's lips. "So where do you want to go?" "I know this place around the block. It is cute, not expensive and good food." "Alright lets go."

Sam and Austin where holding hands walking down the street. Next to Sam were Karissa and Michael holding hands. "Hey Michael, What do you study?" asked Austin. "Oh I want to be a lawyer" " What about your self?" "A writer or a poet." "Oh… well here is the place." Karissa went in first. When Sam was going in Austin held the door. "Why can't you ever do something like that for me?" Karissa said to Michael. Michael looked at Austin like thanks dude you got me in trouble. Sam and Austin started to laugh.

When they sat down to eat they all talked. Then the radio came on. " Would you like this dance?" Michael asked Karissa. Trying to make up for the whole not holding the door. "Yes I would." "How about you Miss." Sam started to laugh. "I would love to." They danced for quite a while. Then their food was getting cold. They sat down and started to eat. After dinner the girls excused themselves from the table to freshen up.

"Hey I have a question. How did you know Karissa was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" asked Austin. At that very given moment Sam asked Karissa "How did you know to say yes to Michael when he asked you to marry him?" Michael and Karissa both answered "My heart". Sam looked at Karissa. " You really love him don't you? " "Yes I do. I would give him the world if I could."

After they ate dinner Austin and Michael walked Sam and Karissa to their apartment building. Kissed them good bye, then they went out for a walk and to talk. Sam and Karissa went up stairs to Sam & Austin's apartment. Started to decorate a little with all the stuff that the moving men dropped off. It was starting to get late so Sam got a bunch of blankets and put on a movie to wait for their boys. "God, what is taking them so long?" "I have no idea." Within the time that they were waiting the girls fell asleep on the coach. It was 3 in the morning before the guys showed up. "Well it was nice hanging with yea." "Yea you to." Michael picked Karissa up and brought her home tucked her in bed and kissed her good night. Austin didn't wake Sam up just laid next to her on the couch.


	4. uh oh

**Hedoo everyone... Alright here's the deal... I'll try and keep writing if ppl Review.. tell me what I'm doin wrong(but be NICE!) -lol- ****..I'm still new at this stuff and wanna learn more. **

**-B-

* * *

**

_-Chapter 5-_

When Sam woke up she kissed Austin softly so she didn't wake him up. Then she went to one of the boxes and got her journal and started to write….

"As the day goes by_"_

_As the day's go by _

_The more you realize_

_How much you really love him_

_As the days go by_

_The more you realize_

_You want to spend the rest of your life with him_

_As the days go by_

_The more you realize_

_How much precious time you have with him_

_As the days go by _

_The more I realize_

_My heart needs him to keep life going_

_"Why"_

_Why do I have to let go of you?_

_If I don't want to_

_Why do I have to stop loving you? _

_If I don't want to_

_Why do I have to let go of you?_

_When I want you to hold me every moment I am awake_

_Why do I have to waste my time? _

_With other guys when I know you are the one_

_Why do I have to move miles away? _

_If I know I am coming back?_

_Why does my heart ache when I am away from you?_

_Why..._

_"Clear" _

_The older you get _

_The more things come to you_

_Such as how to speak or how to read_

_Sometimes things took longer than others_

_Sometimes it seemed useless..._

_It didn't seem clear why_

_Your parents treated you like you were little all the time_

_But then it became clear..._

_But the only thing that did not take time for me to understand_

_Was when I told you I loved you _

_"Distractions"_

_Everything seems to get in the way_

_The way of me wanting to be with you_

_You seem not to care the way I feel_

_Feelings i am forced inside of me_

_Inside of me they are hiding._

_Hiding behind the distractions that I put you through._

_"Smile"_

_A frown is hid by a smile that hides the soul_

_Soul is the feeling you only know yourself_

_Yourself is something that shall never be changed_

_Changed is showing the frown that was changed _

_Behind the smile_

_"Hiding"_

_When you write a letter you can hide_

_Behind the hand writing_

_When you type a letter you can hide_

_The words_

_But when you're a person you can't_

_Hide the feelings towards each other "_

"Baby what you writing?" Austin said with a sleepy voice. "Oh nothing sleepy head" He smiled and she got up and gave him a kiss.

-_Dingdong-_

"I'll get it…" Sam said getting the door. "HE---"

"I am so sorry I know it is really early or what ever but I kind of need to talk to you about something. I am not sure about it-" She looks up at Austin… "Umm… Can we talk in private?"

"Oh, Yea sure come in the bed room…" They walk in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I think I am pregnant. I didn't want to say anything yesterday because I didn't want to ruin the night."

"Oh… That's not bad, did you tell Michael?"

"No, I don't know for a fact and I don't want to worry him about it"

"You act like it is a bad thing… What's wrong?"

"Lets just say Michael does not want any kids EVER!, & really he shouldn't EVER have kids."

"I don't get it"

Karissa's phone rings

"Yea Ok, I'll be right there baby", "He needs to talk to me… I'll talk to you later"

Sam walks Karissa out… "Well if you need anything call me"

"Alright" Karissa gave Sam a hug.

Austin came out from the corner and grabbed Sam by the waist.

"So what was that about" Austin asked

"She thinks she's pregnant"

"That's great for them"

"No, But she is acting really weird about it… Like it is a bad thing"

"Maybe… she is just nervous."

"Hopefully"

Austin pulled Sam over to their bed and pulled her to the bed. "How about we sleep for a little bit more"

She smiled…and grabbed on to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I LOVE YOU BABY" She says

"I LOVE YOU MORE"

"Not possible"

He kisses her forehead and says, "Baby, You just don't know"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWW!!! PLZZZ PLZ PLZ THANK YOU**

**-B-**


End file.
